Carnation
by BakaitoVocaloid
Summary: After nearly completing the Spirit Temple, Link leaves to restock his supplies, expecting to go right back in. That doesn't mean he does.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.- This is my first story, so please feel free to post any advice, ideas, questions, and comments. Thank you.**

Chapter 1

The green-clad boy trudged wearily through the field as the sun beat down mercilessly on him and his sky blue fairy lying on his shoulder. Suddenly, he stopped, Hylian ears perked as he heard a pleasingly familiar sound.

The fairy pulled her head up, a question mingling with the weariness in her soft, sky blue eyes. She felt a jolt course through the boy and dug her nails into his tunic, knowing he was about to run.

As predicted, the young man bolted like a frightened horse, stopping at the welcoming sight of the brook that ran from the Zora Domain. Only thinking the water in front of him, being completely oblivious to the fairy clinging desperately to his tunic, he plunged his head into the stream, taking in greedy gulps of the temporary salvation from dehydration. Only when his lungs screamed for air, did he come up. Immediately he started stripping, his favorite hat coming off first, followed by his belts and buckles, and finally his boots and bracers.

The fairy, caught up in the fray, clambered out from under the boy's tunic, chainmail, and white undershirt, "Link, I knew you were going to run, but you could ha-" Her bell-like voice cut off as she blushed crimson and dove back under the shirts, "Link, at least tell a girl when you're naked!"

Chuckling softly, Link eased into the gentle current, throwing over his shoulder to the flustered fairy, "Navi, I still have my tights on."

"Well... Still, you should have warned me." Navi retorted sharply, crawling back out.

"You're right, I should have warned you. I'm sorry that I didn't do so," he replied as he turned to face the fairy, crestfallen.

Unable to be angry at him for long, Navi let out a soft sigh and flew over, hovering right in front of him, "I'm sorry for yelling at you... I didn't have to be so dramatic. Now... Let's see that smile we all know and love."

The corners of Link's lips curled up into a smile, his sky blue eyes lighting up like the care-free child he was within his adult body, blissfully unaware of the evils that lurked outside of the Kokiri Forest he was raised in. "Can you keep an eye on the Master Sword? I don't want any sneak attacks while I'm bathing."

"When am I not?" A playful smile spread on the fairy's lips.

"Touché... Do you wash to wash up while doing so? We were in a _very _filthy temple, you know."

Navi fluttered over to the Master Sword, "_Yes_, I know-and I'll wait for you to finish...or if we go to Kakariko Village."

Link gave out an airy chuckled and grabbed his Hover Boots, Kokiri Boots, and Hylian Shield, murmuring, "Let's see how much of the desert I brought back with me." The two gaped at the amount of sand that was pouring out of his boots."Uhhh... Navi?"

"Uh-huh?"

"Hyrule can wait a few more days, right?"

"Uh-huh."

"I'm only going back in that temple one more time for that medallion and whatever I get from there to help me through."

"Uh-huh."

Link scrubbed at the Hylian Shield until it shined and, letting the handles face the sky, filled it up. "Navi...Navi."

"Uh...Oh! What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing... Here, take a bath, I insist." Link set the shield in front of her and turned away, wading over to the lone tree on the opposite bank.

"Oh! Uhh... Thanks."

Stepping out, he plucked a few leaves from the tree and snapped off the smallest, thinnest, and sharpest twig and stepped back in the water. Going back to where he was, he turned his back to the fairy, allowing her privacy and keeping her from seeing what he was doing. Taking the longest blades of grass from the ground, he formed the most of leaves into a loose dress, and using the blades of grass, he cinched it at the waist. "Tell me when you're done. I have something for you."

"Oooh~, well I better hurry up then." Scrubbing harshly, Navi beat her record of three minutes. Navi looked around for something to dry off and cover herself with. She jumped a bit when she saw a leaf for her. After drying herself, she wrapped herself up with the leaf and announced that she was ready.

Link, who had started scrubbing his boots, set the boots on the grass and turned around. Facing the fairy again he revealed to just her how nimble his fingers could be. He set the dress down in front of her and returned to his work, a pleased smile spreading on his lips at the sound of gasp.

"Oh, Link, it's beautiful. And it fits too!... How did you get the size perfect?"

Stopping abruptly, Link turned back to face her, confusion marring his face, "Huh? I just made it. No actual sizing, just guessing... Hm!"

"Well... Good guess!"

"Thanks!" Turning back, he finally finishing one Kokiri boot.

Navi dragged the shield to the edge of the bank, tipped the water out, and started scrubbing, helping the boy, "I'll help you since you made this for me."

Link glanced over for a second and continued scrubbing ,"Oh, you really don't have to. I can get this."

"If I help, then you'll get done faster. Anyway, I insist, since you made this for me."

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome."

After this exchange of words, they to lapsed into silence and worked on cleaning the boy's thing.

The only sound breaking through the silence was the sloshing of water as the items was cleansed. The washed items were set on the grassy bank, but thier hands didn't stay empty for long, filling with yet another item. Eventually, everything had been cleaned and set on the grass to dry.

Link waded more towards the center of the current, making sure not to go too deep. Glancing back, he noticed the fairy staring at his back. "Uh... Navi? Can you, um...turn around?"

"Wha-? Oh! Right, you wanted to get cleaned up too," Navi's cheeks turned a faint pink as she fluttered back over to Master Sword.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.- Sorry it took me this long to post this. I lost the written end of chapter 3 and the beginning of chapter 4, so I've been trying to type it by muscle memory.**

Chapter 2

Suddenly, the Master Sword went off, going crazy.

"Link, the Master Sword!" Navi whipped her head up to the boy bathing, closing her eyes tightly as she quickly remembered what he was doing.

Link snatched the leggings to his Zora tunic, which was always dry, and slipped them on, "Can you pinpoint the enemy's location?"

Focusing intensely, Navi closed her eyes and focused her energy. With this, she leveled out her spirit with the power residing within the Master Sword, using the energy the sword was giving off like a compass. A sharp gasp left the fairy's lips, eyes flying wide open as she hollered, "Link, get out!"

Surging forward, Link's foot slipped and he stumbled. Twisting to see what had made him fall, blue orbs quivered when they saw the shadowy hand grasping firmly onto his right ankle. Turning back to the back, his nails collecting dirt as he tried to free his imprisoned limb. Slowly getting to the grass, he cried out as a sharp rock embedded in the thick, slippery mud scraped against the top of his captured foot creating a deep wound. Feeling the pressure around his ankle loosen, Link gathered what he could of his sapping energy and lunged for the grass, scrambling to the Master Sword and pouncing up into a fighting stance, eyes scanning the water for the twilight enemy.

Navi's eyes found and zipped over to the slowly dripping wound on the boy's foot. "Link, are you okay?!"

Glancing down at the fairy quickly, he replied coldly, "I'm fine. Is the enemy still here?"

The fairy's face scrunched as she replied, "Sort of... The evil _is_ here, but somehow faded, like it's hidIIINNGGG!?" She finished her sentence with a scream as her wing barely dodged the blade of the Master Sword as it pierced itself into the soft ground. "LINK, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!...Link?...LINK?!"

Upon hearing his name, Link twitched and his eyed widened, something undetectable flashing in his eyes before his legs gave out, his hands digging into his forearms as he curled into fetal position. Tears streamed down his cheeks and tortured screams spilled from his lips as a vein above his heart blackened.

As suddenly as the had pain started, it was gone. Blinking away tears, Link sat up, left leg straight, the other bent slightly as he inspected his chest. Brows furrowed, he traced the dark marking above his heart. It was cool to the touch and it spread out like small roots, thick in the center and thin at the ends.

Mesmerized by it's unknown origin, he didn't even notice Navi screaming for his attention until she blocked his sight of it, along with almost everything else, "Link! Link, are you okay?!"

A small smile played on his lips as his features softened and his chin dipped down in a slight nod, "I'm alright... I think..." After a long spell of silence, he spoke again, "Navi... Pinpoint the enemy's location again."

Navi, after a moment, flew over to the Master Sword and scanned the area. She froze, spine rigid, and she opened her eyes, jaw working, but nothing coming out. She barely kept her eyes on Link's hardened expression and managed to stutter, "I...It's-"

"-Within me," Link cut in harshly. Sighing exasperatedly, he grabbed his items, a slow drop of blood trickling down every few moments. "Hurry up and get your crap," he growled at her as he started to Kakiriko Village. He didn't bother wrapping up his foot as he crossed the wooden bridge and walked up the stairs. By the time he got to the top of the stairs, his skin had paled greatly and his purposeful stride had slowed to a dragging shuffle. Hardly able to walk, he was barely able to round the corner before he swayed and fell, unconscious, Hylian Shield bouncing down the stairs, rolling to a stop at the edge of the grass.


	3. Chapter 3

_A.N.- _**FOUND IT!**** Took me until I cleaned my room to do so.**

Chapter 3

Navi turned, hearing the shield clank against the stairs. Screaming his name, she fluttered over to the unconscious blonde. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she raced into Kakariko Village, searching for Granny, the owner of the village's potion shop. Upon finding the store, she bolted in, coming to a stop in front of the aged woman, "Granny, where's your grand-daughter?" She almost regretted asking the woman as her woman's voice sounded like a Goron at a rock buffet. Putting aside the voice, Navi was told that the woman she was looking for was on the other side of the village with the other refugees.

Thanking the elderly woman, Navi flew over to the house as fast as she could. When she entered, she found the young Cucco farmer and begged for her help, along with a Hylian Guard that had survived, gaining help from both.

The three gasped when they approached the hero. His skin sickly grey, his arteries faintly visible, his head turned towards Hyrule Field, his right arm hanging limply off the stairs, his items covering his left arm, part of his bare left chest, and, what they failed to see, the black mark peeking out from under the items. His left leg was tucked close to him and his right was stretched out to them, foot having a thin layer of dried blood around the wound that had now stopped bleeding.

The Cucco farmer deciding to take control of the situation, rushing down the steps and back up again with the fallen shield, and, after collecting everything else up, motioned for the guard to pick up the boy.

As fast as he could, the guard treated the task of picking up and carrying the boy with the upmost care, carrying him bridal-style. He took this time to inspect the boy, asking Navi questions as the three made their way back to Kakariko. The sun-kissed, toned skin seemed brittle and deathly grey, his closed eyes sunken in and his cheeks were hallowed. His eyes widened when he saw the blackened skin. Keeping his eyes on his boy in his arms, he questioned Navi, who sat on his shoulder. "Has he given his death throes? How much blood did he lose? What's on his chest?"

"He hasn't as far as I know; not much, considering how deep the cut was; and I don't know exactly."

He examined the darkened skin further, lapsing into silence. He noticed that the center was raised, but from his view, couldn't tell how high.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After answering those questions, Navi had gone back to the house and coaxed the other refugees to prepare a bed for her companion, along with a bowl of hot water, rags, gauze, a red potion, and a hopefully unnecessary healing fairy. The guard burst through the door first and, with quick eyes, raced the young blonde to the bed. Anju shuffled through next, burdened by all of Link's things.

The guard quickly recalling his battlefield medical training from when he started his life as a Hyrulian guard, seven years ago. He grabbed a rag, dipped it in the bowl of water, and started cleansing the wound on Link's foot. His work was interrupted when the injured foot twitched. The guard looked up, inspecting the boy's body, eyes wide as the body convulsed sharply on the bed and returned to the state it was when the wound was being cleaned, barely any movement of his chest and hardly any pulse. Returning his attention back to the wound, he gasped when he finished rinsing off the crusted blood.

Protruding from the open wound was a small substance, wet from the water. Putting two and two together, he slowly and gently ran his finger along the substance, finding that it was within a vein and supporting his morbid hypothesis. He wrapped up the clotted wound, careful of the glistening protrusion that lay lazily on the boy's foot. The thirty-one year old guard got up and turned to the crowd that had gathered behind him. Inhaling deeply, he explained to his fellow refugees what had transpired from the time Navi flew into the house and now, along with the mark and how he believed how the darkened skin had branched out through the eighteen year old's body. "I think that the reason why he passed out was, though, is because that thing is draining him of his blood like a-"

A gasp and a rustle of sheets cut the explanation off. All eyes fell upon the boy as pale hands clenched tightly to the thin blanket beneath them. Blue eyes darted around, looking but not seeing, and short gasps departed from his lips like a fish out of water. Wet eyes now staring blankly ahead, his back arched sharply and a pained scream rented the air, followed quickly by silence. Link's body relaxed against the bed and his eyes closed once more, his now normal breathing breaking through the stunned silence.

The refugees stood gawking at the boy's left breast. At the center of the mark, the skin had torn open and, protruding through was a fat, black-red bud. The first to stir was Anju's husband, cautiously approaching Link and reaching out to thick bud. Right before his hand touched the bud, the guard grabbed the man's wrist, giving him a warning squeeze, "We don't know what will happen if we touch it. For all we know, we could make it worse." Nodding sharply, he took his hand, stepped back, turned stiffly on his heel, and marched out to tend to the Cuccos.

Turning to the others, the guard announced, "We should take turns watching him. I'll take night shifts. Aaaaaaaaannd…," glancing out the window, continued, "Since the sun is about to set, I'll start my shift now and assign shifts to any volunteers tomorrow. Now I suggest that everyone gets some sleep, specifically those volunteering."


End file.
